Milo in the Circus/Transcript
is seen dancing on top of the TV from Dollars and Fish Milo: Friends for friends for internity! gets hit by an apple Bea: Get outta here, Milo! Milo: What? pushes him out of the door Bea: Just take your trinkets and get out, AND STAY OUT AND GET OUTTA HERE YOU, A SACK OF LAZY CHUMS!!! slams the door, Milo looks sad, brokenhearted and devastated and starts crying out of the tank, fade to the road where Milo is walking sadly Milo: Oh man, I'm just a sack of lazy chums. So I wanted to get some fresh air tummy starts to growl and have something to eat and there in my sack, no more money and haves an idea Wait a minute, I'll sneak into the Cattlefence Diner and have some food, yeah! to the kitchen of the diner where the chefs are making dinners, Milo has his costume of the blackberry bush and steals some fried chicken, ice cream sundae with gummy worms, jellybeans and rainbow sprinkles and grape soda and sneaks out of the diner Yes, I did it! sneak some food and be on my own way! at the sign Huh, What's this? the sign Al Fuego circus, in downtown 16th streets in Fish North Dakota. That will be perfect, yay! and it includes 4 colored talking penguins, double hooray. Blue Penguin: Hello. Milo': Hello. to walk Yellow Penguin: Where are you heading to? Milo: laughs You know for a quick walk. Green Penguin: Want to show you to the train? Milo: excited Yes! Red Penguin: Follow us. follows them to the circus train, clockwise transition to Bea and Oscar are watching Tiger Tale a parody of Dolphin Tale Oscar: off the TV I'm going do me and Milo's laundry. to Laundry Palace where Oscar is doing the laundry, he notices Milo's bracelet where his mother gave to them he gasps, the camera zooms into his head where Oscar and Milo are babies, his mother gave them bracelets Oscar and Milo's Mother: Here is your bracelets, boys and don't forget these and I will always be with you, forever. ran off into the forest and the hooks got her and fried her up and died, the camera zooms out Oscar: Oh no, What have I done?! picks up the phone and quickly dials it Hello?! blabbers This is Oscar, I'm calling the Lost Fish Station, My brother is gone. I'll be here, bye! hung up the phone and ran back to the tank Bea! Milo, he's gone! Bea: Maybe, he just went to bed for a nap, Oscar: Okay. rushes to his bedroom and finds Milo's bed and revealed it was a sack of sugar, he picked it up and spilled on the floor This isn't Milo! outside of the tanks Milo, where are you?! Milo! Milo! (looks in the chicken coop) Ahh! Chickens! into the circus train Red Penguin: Well isn't the circus train beautiful? Milo: depressed Yes. Green Penguin: What's wrong, friend? Milo: Well, I'm a Freshwater student in Mr. Baldwin's class. Blue Penguin: Hey, You're Milo from your 2nd grade field trip to the circus! Milo: depressed Yeah, I know that. I don't need Oscar and Bea anymore! They're my ex-friends! Yellow Penguin: Are you happy now? Milo: to the wall No. of Me starts to play when to evening where Milo is eating his dinner that he snuck in from the diner, playing games with the penguins, watching the penguins sing and Milo is feeling better, cut to nighttime where he was sleeping on the barrels and the song ends with in the morning where Oscar creating flyers of Milo wearing a jester's hat and a T shirt with a airplane on it Oscar: I'm creating flyers, to tell the manager of the Lost Fish station where Milo is. Bea: I've got apples, Milo loves apples. Let's have a search party for Milo. computer was still on and the Al Fuego circus is on it Oscar: Milo is going to the circus?! In Fish North Dakota. Bea: No! It's miles from here, we won't call the Lost Fish station for the flyers. We'll go to Fish North Dakota from the train station and we'll find an empty boxcar. Not too stinky, not too crowded and not when the door is closed. to the Lost Fish Station, where the lady is typing stuff on the Internet Oscar: We tried to go to the concert, we paid the debt so Randy wouldn't pinch him, but Milo ran away from the tank and went to the circus, but Milo well he left (shows the lady a flyer) Manager: Uh huh, I'll call the guy to see where he his, (computer beeps) He's in Fish North Dakota. Bea: We're going on a trip, in the RV. to Milo who are looking at the elephants, lions, tigers, bears and singing dogs Blue Penguin: Aren't the circus animals great? Milo: Yes! Green Penguin: Great, once we get to the big top you get to meet Ringmaster Ray, Magic and Sparky the Talking Hound. Milo: I remember Sparky when he was a talented circus puppy. Yellow Penguin: That's right, when he was growing up, he became a full bored-free dog. Sparky the Talking Hound: Say my name, and leaped into appearance, circus newbie. (Milo and the Color Penguins laughs at Sparky's jokes) Ringmaster Ray: Yes, my daughter, Magic loves listening to Sparky's jokes. Isn't that right our circus superstar? Sparky the Talking Hound: Why yes it is. Magic: Hi Dad, Hi Sparky, I'm home so what did I miss? Sparky the Talking Hound: You heard the great news Magic, Milo is going to live in the circus if he became a superstar just like me. (whispering to Milo) But not like the kitty cat dragged in the rainy day. (Milo, Magic, Ringmaster Ray and the Colored Penguins laugh again) (Cut to the RV that Shellsea brought where Bea and Oscar are sitting in the table) Bea: Shellsea, Milo is gone, because Oscar and I was too hard on him. Shellsea: Sounds like you are not going to the concert to see Brandon Bubbler, are you. Bea: Dang it! I forgot to go the concert, anyway the Lost Fish Station's manager said that he was in Fish North Dakota to start a new life and became well, a circus star forvever. Oscar: Without Milo, we will not take him to lunch like the three musketeers did or three peas in a pod. Shellsea: My mom and I are going to that crystal convention for 7 days. Bea: Yeah so. Oscar: That means we find Milo, sign him off from the Hall of Circus Stars, tell Brandon Bubbler to change plans to perform at the circus in Freshwater and then Randy will never pinch Milo again. Bea: Deal, (He and Oscar fist bumped as a deal, we cut to Milo who is in his acrobat uniform and excited for the show)